Big Time Boarding school
by Youtube Slut
Summary: When Logan's mom find out he's gay and has an daughter. what does she do? Does she flip out? Does she handle it rationally? Read and find out. R&R Kogan/Jarlos
1. Big Time Revealed

_**INPORTANT INFO!**_

_**A/N: Hey I had this story on my brain for a while. Tell me what you think. And please be honest and any flames will be used to burn the Kogan/Jarlos haters. And shout out to Dawson McAllister his son Fulton got in to a major car accident and nearly died. He was pronounced dead at the scene then they some how managed to bring him back to life. Now he is in a coma. If you want to hear his progresses and show support then listen to Dawson McAllister's radio show on z100 at 10 p.m. pacific time. **_

Logan's POV

Ugh… school sucks. I'm really good in school but its school it sucks. My boyfriend and I are walking to my house. My mom has no clue I'm gay, or that I have a daughter. Her name is Lillianna. She's only four months old.

Her mother Camille and I broke up right after the night Lillianna was conceived. Camille's parents know that Lilly was born and they say that once Lilly turns one year they will give her up for adoption. I'm hoping that I can convince my mom to let us keep her. I love Lilly so much she and Jake are my world.

When Jake and I got to my house I knew no one was there. My mom was on a business trip and won't be back for about three days. Jake and I instantly started making out. We almost didn't make it to the couch before we collapsed.

Then I heard the door open. I thought it was Camille because it was my turn to take care of Lilly, then I heard a loud squeal. I looked up it was my mom, she looked horrified. Then the door opened again. It was Camille and she didn't notice my mom.

"Logan it's your turn with our daughter." My mom looked even more horrified.

"Camille not now!" I said.

"Oh hey Mrs. Mitchell your home early."

"LOGAN PHILLIP MITCHELL! YOU ARE GAY AND GOT A GIRL PREGNANT?"

"I love you." I said nervously. I instantly grabbed Lilly because she was crying. Jake kissed my cheek and said good bye then he left. Camille left all of Lilly's stuff and also said bye. "Thanks your leaving me alone. Some help you are!" I yelled after them.

"Logan you are in so much trouble that baby will cry for your pain."

"Her name is Lillianna. Mom please calm down I have Lilly in my arms."

"I don't care! It's your mistake."

"Lilly isn't an it, Lilly is a she. Mom you already gave my sister to my aunt please don't make me give Lilly up. I love her so much and she was my mistake. I'm taking responsibility for her."

"Ok you can keep her. Sweetie I love you and if you have a daughter you love you can keep her. Its you being gay that I won't accept you are going to live with your Aunt Maggie."

"You mean im going to the all boys' boarding school that she owns?"

"No you are going to the girls school right across the street it will degayafi you." I grabbed Lilly a bottle out of her diaper band and started making her one.

"Mom you can't just degayafi someone." I said as I put the bottle in Lilly's mouth.

"I can and I will. And you aren't aloud to see that boy any more."

"That boy is Jake him and I have been dating for just under a year."

"That's it. You're going this weekend. I'm going to call Maggie."

"But mom aunt Maggie lives in Texas, we're in Minnesota." I wined while putting Lilly on the counter and changing her diaper.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you can go say good bye to all your friends and that boy."

"Jake. H-his name is Jake."

"Whatever. Can I hold my grand daughter before you leave?" I nodded.

"Yeah mom you can. Just wait until I get back." She nodded. I grabbed Lilly's diaper bag and left. It took five minutes to walk to Camille's finally I got there and walked in with Lilly in my arms. "Camille!" She came running down from her room.

"Hey Logan what are you doing here?

"I have good news and bad news."

"Good news first."

"I'm allowed to keep Lilly." She hugged me from the side because of Lilly.

"Now the bad news."

"I'm moving to Texas." Her jaw dropped. "I'm so sorry; my mom is going to try to degayafi me."

"That's okay, is it okay if you give me updates and pictures."

"Even if it wasn't I would still send them because you deserve to see your daughter. And she deserves to see her mom so send pictures and video."

"Of course. Thanks Logan."

"No problem." Camille kissed Lilly's forehead.

"I love you Lilly."

"Camille! Where are you sweetie?" It was Mrs. Sanders. Her face turned in to a frown. "Oh Logan your back with Lilly."

"Yeah sorry Mrs. S I just came over to say good bye. I'm moving to Texas tomorrow."

"Oh well bye have fun and don't ever come back." Mrs. Sanders literally pushed me out the door. "Okay bye." Then Camille came out.

"Sorry my moms kind of freaky."

"I figured." We laughed. She kissed Lilly's head and walked back inside. It took another five minutes to walk to Jake's house and knocked on the door. Jake opened the door and kissed my lips.

"Hey baby." Jakes said.

"Hey. I have some bad news." He looks worried. "I'm moving to Texas." He looked upset.

"I love you but we are going to have to break up."

"What why?" He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Because I don't do Long distance relationships." A tear slid down my cheek. He kissed my tear away. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay I guess my brother was right no one will ever love me enough to have a long distance relationship. He said it as a joke, but I guess he was right." I turned and didn't even stop when Jake called my name. I trudged back to my house.

Oh I forgot to mention. I have a brother he would have been 18 in a few months but he died in a car accident his name was Fulton. He was in a coma for two months then my mom had to pull the plug, and he died almost instantly. Just thinking of the name Fulton makes me hurt all over the place, because he was the only guy who would hang out with me after I came out of the closet besides Jake. My brother was the best. Any ways lets move on. I walked in my house and my mom was sitting on the couch and talking on the phone.

"Oh Maggie here he is. Logan come talk to your aunt Maggie." I nodded and grabbed the phone with Lilly still in my arms.

"Hello."

"Hello dear. I hear you have a baby girl named Lillianna."

"Yeah. She's so sweet. I love her to death."

"Awe I am so happy I get to meet her. How old is she?"

"Four months."

"Awe such a cute age. So I am coming up there to pick you an Lillianna up tomorrow and Lacey is like trying to take the phone from me so here she is." Lacey is my little sister she is only two years younger then me. And she know im gay and I have a boyfriend. Well had a boyfriend

"Hey bro what up?"

"Nothing just holding Lilly."

"I cant wait to meet her. She sounds really sweet."

"yeah well I have to start packing and go pay some people to egg a house. I'll talk to you when I get there."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to Lace. Bye."

"Bye." And with that I hung up the phone.


	2. Big Time Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did, but I have to remember that in reality not my dreams.**

Logan's POV

It's Friday, and I am packing to go to Texas. It hurts, but not as much as I thought it would. I'm originally from Texas and I loved that I'm going back, it hurts because I have Lilly and Jake just dumped me a few days ago. I was almost done packing for Lilly when I heard her start crying. "Hey Lilly, shhh. It's okay. Daddy is here." I said picking her up. Then I heard a knock on the door. I thought I t was Maggie, but she wasn't supposed to be here for another couple hours. I gave Lilly a binky then I opened the door. I instantly felt lips on mine. I realized it was Jake. I pushed him off.

"What I thought you loved me?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah that was the same thing that I said on Wednesday remember?" I said emphasizing the word same.

"I know I realized I was stupid. I still love you and I think we can make the long distance thing work." He said.

"I bet you say that to every one. Like Mindy from the cheer leading team, or perhaps Jamie from the drama club. I know you've been cheating. Why do I keep going back to you is something even I can't answer. I'm over you now. Good bye Jake." I said pushing him out the door and shutting it.

"Wait I have a question." I opened the door.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you know how my house ended up egged?"

"Nope sorry, and by the way Jake, Jacob deserves the twenty I owe him."

"You paid Jacob Mason to egg my house." I shrugged.

"Maybe." Then I shut the door in Jake's face. I held Lilly closer. "You'll never leave me right?" I asked her for no reason. She smiled at me. Then I kissed her forehead. She reached up and gently hit my cheek. "That's definitely your moms side showing threw." Camille wanted to be a dramatic actress. So she walks around slapping people. I chuckled. I put her back in her carrier so I could finish packing.

After I finished packing I grabbed Lilly and sat on the couch and watched TV. I gave her a bottle and changed her diaper now she's asleep in my arms. Then I remembered I almost forgot my camera. I went and grabbed it, then I took a picture of Lilly while she was sleeping, then I printed it off the computer. I wrote on the back of it. I wrote, Lillianna Marie Ray Mitchell four months first day moving to Texas.

Then I put it in an envelope I put Camille's address on it. I put it in the mailbox then Maggie pulled up. Maggie had brought my sister Lacey with her. Lacey was born with brown hair and brown eyes, but she died it blond and she was wearing colored contacts that are blue. Her face was gently dusted with freckles.

"Logan hey." She said quietly seeing as I have Lilly in my arms.

"Hey Lace." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"So this is Baby Lillianna?" Maggie asked.

"Yes Maggie. You want to hold her while I go get our bags?" I asked her.

"Yeah I do." She said. I handed Lilly to Maggie and ran inside. I got all my clothes, electronics, pictures, ect. Then I grabbed Lilly's stuff and some money. I don't have enough room to bring stuff like her crib and stroller I will have to buy it while I'm in Texas. Then I grabbed Lilly's carrier and put it out side. While Maggie put her in the carrier I put the bags in the back of the car, and grabbed Lilly's carrier and put her in the car. I sat in the back while Lacey sat in the front. So just incase Lilly needed something.

One hour later

After about an hour Lilly woke up from her nap and cried. First I tried giving her a bottle when that didn't work I tried giving her the binky and when that didn't work Maggie pulled over and I changed Lilly's diaper. Then we started driving again.

"What's her full name?" Maggie asked.

"Lillianna Marie Ray Mitchell." I said while grabbing her tiny little hand with my index finger and smiling at her.

Two days later

We finally got to the campus, and I unloaded all my stuff. "Okay Logan you will be rooming with Lacey and her two other roommates. Since we only have three more months until your Sophomore year is over and you had good enough grades from your old school, you don't need to go to your classes until next year when you are a junior. You passed this year with an A-. So for right now you can take care of Lilly and if you need a break from Lilly call me." I nodded.

Then we heard yelling. There was a blond girl with brown eyes and a light pink mini skirt with pink heels and a dark pink skirt. She was fighting with a blond haired green eyed beauty. He was the hottest guy I had ever seen. He was wearing a school uniform. It was a white dress shirt with a red sweater vest and on the sweater vest was the letters MA for Mitchell Academy.

"Kendall, Jo!" Maggie yelled.

"Yes headmaster." They both said.

"No yelling. Jo why aren't you wearing your uniform? Kendall you know the rules no boys in the girls school when I'm not here." She said.

"Maggie, maybe you shouldn't be so hard on them. Just give them a warning and let them be on their jolly way." I said.

"Wow Logan why not gay the hallway up more." Lacey said.

"You're the one to talk Shoelace." I said using the insult I use every time I insult her.

"Okay Log you need a new insult name because that ones getting old. You used it all the time as kids."

"You might be my sister but I am not above making you sleep upside down hanging to the flag pole." I said.

"Okay kids break it up, Logan you take Lilly's things to your dorm while I hold Lilly." Maggie said. I nodded. I gave Maggie the carrier with Lillianna in it and started grabbing the bags.

"Can you help me Lacey please?" I asked.

"Sure I can." She smiled at me and just stared at me.

"I thought you were helping me." I pointed out.

"I am helping. I'm supervising." She said with a smirk.

"Here take Lilly's diaper bag and I'll get everything else." I said shoving the bag in her arms. I grabbed all the other bags and followed her down the hall and out the front doors. The dorms were on campus but in a different building.


	3. Big Time Stories

Kendall's POV

Jo and I can't stop fighting. That's all we do so that's why I broke up with her. Well part of the reason, the other reason is I'm gay and Jo is a total slut. I told her and she is a total homophobic and jumped on me screaming. Then the head master Margaret Mitchell, every one calls her head master walked threw the doors. I know I wasn't supposed to be here but I didn't care.

"Kendall, Jo!" Headmaster yelled.

"Yes headmaster." We said at the same time.

"No yelling. Jo why aren't you wearing your uniform? Kendall you know the rules no boys in the girls school when I'm not here." She said.

"Maggie, maybe you shouldn't be so hard on them. Just give them a warning and let them be on their jolly way." A boy said. The boy was the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on. His short brunette hair lightly geld up. He was holding a baby so I guessed the baby was headmasters but I never saw her fat so she must have adopted.

"Wow Logan. Jolly way? Why not gay the hallways up more." Lacey said. I know Lacey because she had tutored me in Math once last year. She wise beyond her years so she was in my algebra class. I also know she is Head masters niece.

"You're the one to talk Shoelace." The boy said, I guessed his name was Logan because of what Lacey had called him earlier.

"Okay Log you need a new insult name because that ones getting old. You used it all the time as kids." I guessed that Logan and Lacey knew each other from where ever Logan came from.

"You might be my sister but I am not above making you sleep upside down hanging to the flag pole." Okay they are siblings then.

"Okay kids break it up, Logan you take Lilly's things to your dorm while I hold Lilly." Head master said. Logan handed the baby carrier over to headmaster and walked over to the pool of bags on the floor.

"Can you help me Lacey please?" Logan asked.

"Sure I can." She smiled at him and just stared at him.

"I thought you were helping me." The short brunette pointed out.

"I am helping. I'm supervising." She said with a smirk.

"Here take Lilly's diaper bag and I'll get everything else." The boys said shoving the bag over to Lacey and followed her down the hall. I guess that Lilly is his daughter so I'm gunna guess that Logan isn't gay and has a girl friend. I've been going to this school since I was in the sixth grade. Headmaster was the only one I trusted so I told her every thing. She know I'm gay and stuff. I also have two best friends that I trusted but there are just some things you can't tell your best friends. I walked up to headmaster and leaned over to her.

"Who is that?"

"My nephew Logan Phillip Mitchell. Lacey's older brother. He's sixteen and this is his daughter Lillianna Marie Ray Mitchell. And good news for you, he's gay." I perked up.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded then Logan came running in.

"Logan no running." Headmaster said.

"Sorry Aunt Maggie, can I have Lilly back I need to feed her?" Headmaster nodded and gave Lilly back to Logan.

"And one last thing, in the halls and in public I am Headmaster or head." Logan nodded and turned and walked back down the hall. I followed after him.

"Hey I'm Kendall Knight." I said holding my hand out for him to shake. He shifted Lillianna a little and shook my hand.

"I'm Logan Mitchell."

"Cool and who is this little cutie?" I asked. I was trying to impress him. I smiled at her. She was very beautiful.

"Lillianna Mitchell."

"Awe a sweet name for a sweet baby. She has your pretty eyes." Logan blushed. We kept walking. "So tell me about your self." I said.

"Well I am from a small town in Minnesota. Its so small there are only a few hundred people. My ex girlfriend and I made a mistake one night and the day after we broke up and a few months later we found out she was pregnant. Then four months ago Lilly was born. My boyfriend Jake loved Lilly like she was his own." My heart sank when I heard him say boyfriend.

"So you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Well I had one. It doesn't bother you does it?" I shook my head.

"If it bothered me that you are gay then I am a hypocrite." I said blushing.

"You're gay also?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well then finish your story." I said he nodded.

"Then a few days ago my mom walked in on me and Jake making out and she flipped and then that same day she found out about Lilly. She said its one thing have a baby and wanting to take responsibility for her. It's another thing to be gay. So she sent me here to degayafi me. I told her you can't just degayafi some one. She said that she could and she will. So she sent me to the all girls school. Not the all boys. The all girls. I told Camille, Lilly's mom and she said to send pictures and videos and stuff. Then I told Jake and he dumped me. He told me that he doesn't do long distance relationships. Then today he came over and apologized and I didn't take him back because I found out in the two last days at my old school he was cheating on me." I wrapped an arm around him gently. And when he didn't shrug my arm off I kept my arm there. Instead he blushed. "And that's my story."

"I'm sorry about Jake." I said.

"It's okay. I'm over him now." I smiled at Logan. "Now what's your story?"

"Well I'm originally from Kansas. My mom moved down here with me and my sister because my dad died and she couldn't stay in Kansas. So when I turned eleven she sent me to the middle school here. And I've been here ever since. Now my little sister Katie goes here. She's twelve and she's very sneaky." We got to his dorm. I read the sign on the door 'room 675' That number sounded familiar then I realized this is the middle school dorms. We walked in and there was a crib a stroller and a bunch of baby things. In the front room.

"Oh look Maggie got me a bunch of baby things that's great." Logan said. He made Lilly a bottle of formula and put the nipple in her mouth. We sat on the couch and I put my arm around Logan's shoulder again. We sat there watching TV. Then when Lilly was done Logan put the bottle next to him and he burped her. Then when she finally did burp he put her in the crib. And he sat on the couch again then while we were watching TV we both looked at each other and leaned in. This was it we were about to kiss.


	4. Big Time Back

**A/N: Hey sorry it took me forever to update, I am studying for mid-terms. It sucks badly. Wish me luck peoples. **

**Anyways we will meet James and Carlos next chapter so don't expect them in this one.**

**Disclaimer: In my sad little dreams.**

Logan's POV

This was it we were about to kiss. Kendall's lips were just over mine, when the door swung open and a girl screamed loudly waking Lilly. Kendall and I jumped as far away from each other as the couch would let us "SHHHHHHHHHHH! KATIE BE QUIET!" Kendall yelled. I grabbed Lilly to try and calm her down.

"Both of you shut up." I said. I took this moment to look at the girl who ever so rudely interrupted. She had brown hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She looked about eleven or twelve.

"Okay who's the dude in my room and who's the baby that doesn't belong here?" Katie asked.

"Hi I'm Logan, I'm Lacey's brother. This is Lillianna my daughter." I gave her my signature crooked smile. Jake said that my smile could make any girls knees go weak. After I calmed Lilly down I sat on the couch. "Crap!" I yelled. Both Kendall and Katie looked at me surprised. "Oh wait I did turn off the oven." They looked at me confused and continued on with what they were doing.

"So Logan when did you get here?" Katie asked. She walked over to look at Lilly

"Today." Then Lilly giggled.

"Awe she's so cute." Katie smiled.

"Yeah, I have a feeling she's going to look a lot like her mother." I said.

"What does her mom look like?" Katie asked.

"I have a picture of her in my wallet." I said maneuvering Lilly to reach for my wallet in my back pocket. When I pulled it out I showed them.

"She's beautiful." Katie said. Kendall and I nodded.

"Yeah, she was then after Lilly was born she got was so over stressed I had to take Lilly for a week just so she could relax. I was lucky my mom was on a business trip." They looked at me with confused faces.

"What happened to her?" Kendall asked taking the picture in his hands so I could hold Lilly better.

"She broke out in acne and they put her in a mental institution for a month. Again I was lucky mom was on a business trip."

"Your mom leaves you alone a lot." Kendall said.

"Yeah, how do you think that Jake and I made it so long? I had a nanny, but she was also put in to an institution because her ex came at her with a gun and she flipped out."

"Oh." Katie said.

"I might not be in love with Camille anymore, but I miss her. She was one of the only friends I had in Minnesota."

"So Logan, you play sports?" Kendall asked.

"Not many, just hockey, basketball and baseball. I was also a cheer leader. I was kicked off all the teams when they found out I was gay except the cheerleading team. I was kicked off that because the guys on the football team are homophobic. Then Jake (my ex) was kicked off the football team, Basketball team and the tennis team. I may not look like it, but I'm very athletic."

"I stopped listening after the hockey team." Kendall said. I giggled a little.

"You play?" I asked.

"Oh yeah he plays. He's obsessed." I chuckled at that.

"They have a team here?"

"Yeah, they also have cheerleading, and football." Said Katie.

"You know my best friend Carlos is on the cheerleading team, and the hockey team."

"Hmmm…. I might join." They nodded. Lilly started crying I gave her a binky and she was quiet.

"Logie, Aunt Maggie wants you." Lacey said when she busted threw the door. I nodded.

"I'll be back." I walked out of the room down the hall and out of the dorm building and in to the big building. When I walked into Maggie's office I saw a police officer. "Uh… Aunt Maggie?" She instantly looked at me and she was crying.

"Oh Logie!" She said crying while hugging me being careful seeing as I have Lilly in my arms.

"What's going on?" I asked holding Lilly closer.

"Logan, My name is Officer Michael Mitchell." I started laughing hysterically.

"That's impossible, because Michael Mitchell died when I was two."

"That's what your mother told you." The officer asked. I held Lilly closer to my chest.

"Yes that is what she told me." I answered back.

"I left you a note when I left." He said. Then I pulled out my cell out of my pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello"_

"Mom hey, um... did dad leave a note when he left?"


	5. Big Time Jerk

**A/N: Ok guys my updates are starting to slow down. I have to start hitting the books more my mid-terms are next week. Grrrrr.**

Logan's POV

"Mom hey. Um… Did dad leave a note when he left?" I asked her.

"Oh so he showed up didn't he." She asked.

"Yeah he did."

"Yes he did leave a note I'll send you the note via fax." She said.

"Ok bye mom."

"Bye I love you sweetie." I laughed hysterically again when she said that.

"Yeah right. By mom." I hung up. I saw Michael stare at Lilly.

"So Michael how did you find me?" I said as I held Lilly as close as I good with out squishing her.

"I called my dear wonderful sister and she told me you were going to be here. Is this my grand daughter." I nodded.

"Her name is Lilly."

"Such a pretty name, is it short for Lillian?"

"No it's short for Lillianna."

"Wow who named her?"

"Her mother did. Her mother right now is probably having a break down because she is missing her daughter so much."

"So are you and her mother still together?" I shook my head.

"Logan are you going to tell him?" Maggie asked for the first time since Michael introduced himself. I nodded.

"Michael I'm gay." I said. I still won't call him dad. Michael's happy smile turned into a frown. He tried to grab Lilly from me. I wouldn't let him.

"Logan Phillip Mitchell, you're not fit as a father. Your one of them. Lilly doesn't deserve a scum such as you." He said.

"Michael stop. Please don't take Lilly, I love her. She's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time!" I said. Then Michael hit my cheek. I nearly fell over in pain. Then Kendall and two other guys came to my rescue.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on him ever again. Do you got that?" Kendall said in a dangerously low voice.

"What are you Logan's bitc-" Michael was cut off but Kendall hitting him in the jaw.

"Kendall stop please I can deal with this. Just take Lilly and give her to Lacey until I get back." I said.

"Oh when I get back you won't have custody of Lilly any longer." Michael said as he left. I held Lilly really close as if she would disappear when I loosed my grip on her.

"Logan are you okay?" Kendall asked. I nodded. Then I felt my cheek sting. Kendall's hand was on my cheek. "You going to have a bruise but that's it." Kendall informed.

"Hi I'm Carlos, and that's my boyfriend James." The two unknown guys said.

"I'm Logan and this is my daughter Lillianna." I said.

"She's adorable, she seems so sweet." The one named Carlos just kept talking very fast.

"Carlos, I'm sure he knows just how cute his daughter looks come on you have cheerleading practice." The one named James said.

"Hey Carlos I just remembered that Logie here is a cheerleader also." Kendall said. I blushed deep red.

"OH that's awesome you know one of our male cheerleaders is moving do you want to audition?" Carlos asked.

"I would but I can't I have Lilly to take care of." I said.

"I'll baby-sit." Kendall offered.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that." I said.

"That's why your not asking I'm offering." I then nodded.

"Okay if you can bay-sit then I'll try out." I said.

"Okay I will talk to the head cheerleader Megan and see if you can try out." I nodded. Then a blond girl walked by. She had baby blue eyes and wearing a cheerleading uniform. "Hey Chelsea where is Megan?"

"On the field as usual, we are still trying to find some one to replace Taylor." The girl named Chelsea said.

"I found some one his name is Logan and he was on the cheerleading team at his old school." Carlos said. Carlos is so sweet he's like a puppy.

"Who?" She asked. Carlos pointed at me. I smiled and waved. Her eyes brightened.

"Oh… Hum... I think that he's got the look. It will be nice to have a hot guy on the team." Chelsea said.

"Hey I'm right here." Carlos said.

"Carlos I'm right here. You know your boyfri-" James started to wine when Carlos attacked James with his lips.

"I mean hot straight guy." Chelsea said.

"I'm not straight either." I said.

"I'll talk to Megan and see if you can join." I nodded. Then Lilly started crying. I gave her a binky and she spit it out.

"Well I have to go back to my room and feed Lilly." Kendall nodded and walked with me while Carlos and James went to cheerleading practice.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short I'm having some writers block. If anyone has an idea, PM me or Put it in the reviews. **


End file.
